


Game Nights

by Anotherlostblogger



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger
Summary: Ryan shows up to one of Shane and Sara's game nights without realizing the rules of the game. Nothing like a little miscommunication to get the party started.





	1. How it all began

It's about seven thirty on Friday evening when Ryan knocks on the door to Sara and Shane's apartment, smiling when Sara peers out a moment later.

"Ryan," she says, tilting her head, nose crinkled in a surprised smile, "What's up?"

"Oh, I, uh. I'm here for game night." Ryan patted his backpack that was slung over his shoulder as though this explained everything, watching Sara's eyebrows go up as she peers at it, and then back at him curiously. "Is that what we're calling it?" 

"What?"

"I just....Shane invited you for tonight?"

"....um, yeah." 

"Wow," she says, looking like she's taking Ryan in, sizing him up. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, but with Shane I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

'That's a bit of an odd statement,' Ryan thinks before responding, "Oh, no. I definitely am."

Sara's mouth quirks, her eyes drawn back to his backpack. "Brought some..toys, huh?"

Ryan grins, not thrown off by her tone. He knows how she can be. "You could say that," he says eagerly, eyes sparkling. "PS4, Nintendo switch....though I think Shane mentioned Catan if you're more of a tabletop gamer."

This makes Sara laugh and she opens the door wide to let Ryan through their entryway, "Well, come on in! Shane's out right now, but I think he should be back with a buddy of his soon."

"Cool, cool. Great," Ryan says eagerly, coming in, surprised when Sara doesn't move quite quickly enough so that they brush up against one another.

"Nice jacket, by the way," she says in that quirky drawl of hers, eyes looking down at his chest.

"Oh, um, thank you," Ryan says awkwardly, but the next thing he knows Sara's helping him out of it and she brushes a hand down his shoulder to smooth out his shirt before going to hang his jacket on the coatrack.

Ryan blinks. Sara's still watching him before she seems to make up her mind about something. "I'm going to go change, but feel free to make yourself at home," she says, throwing her hands up expressively, gesturing towards the living room, "Like I said Shane should be back soon...."

"Right! Sure," Ryan says easily, setting himself down on the couch and smiling back at his hostess. This was probably the most time they'd ever spent alone in the same room together. It was maybe a little odd. 

"Cool, cool," Sara says, backing slowly out of the room, and nodding to herself, "Okay, bye," and with a flounce of purple curls she was gone down the hall, muttering something about tabletop games. 

"All-right, then," Ryan said to himself. That was definitely the touchiest Sara's ever been with him (in the literal sense), but he'd known plenty of girls who were more hands-on than her. It didn't have to mean anything weird. Sara'd never been like that with him before, but maybe she was just getting comfortable with him. He thought Shane mentioned something like that once. 

Anyways, that was a good thing, right?

 

At first Ryan entertained himself with going through his games and setting them on the coffee table, spreading them out and wondering if he should hook up the PS4 or if he should wait. Considering that he didn't know if Sara was going to join them or not, or even what Shane (or his friend) would be in the mood for, Ryan decided to wait. Patience was a virtue, he reminded himself, falling back against the couch and dicking around on his phone. 

He had been scrolling through twitter for at _least_ ten minutes before Shane got back. Sara may have told him he was coming home with a buddy of his but nothing could have prepared him for their entrance. 

The door burst open and was almost slammed shut in the same moment as Shane pushed a tall, leather-jacketed man up against it, kissing him fiercely. Leather jacket man's arms were wrapped around his neck, and they were going at it like their lives depended on it. 

Ryan gaped at the sight, a hot coal of desire flaming in his gut as he he went through multiple stages of feeling in short order watching his best friend kiss an attractive (from what he could tell) stranger up against a door. The feelings he had were three-fold: 1) He didn't know Shane could kiss like that or that 2) That he was into men, 3) Oh god, Sara! The coal threatened to sizzle out out of guilt. 

What was most clear to Ryan now was that Shane hadn't seen him yet, and he couldn't possibly know that Sara was home right now. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but remained frozen on his spot on the couch. The man under Shane let out a whimper at something Shane was doing to his neck and then Shane _growled_ , and Ryan felt a sudden tug of arousal, so sharp he gasped. 

Shane hadn't heard him, but that was because Sara was now in the walkway/kitchen entry, watching the two men. She had changed into a nice, low-cut black dress (surprisingly low cut for her actually), but Shane was a little preoccupied to notice her.

Ryan, shamed and mortified for Sara, made to stand, unsure what he could do as he watched her march up to her boyfriend. "Shane. Shane? Boys, _hell-o_!" Sara pestered until Shane left the leather jacket man alone for a moment to turn to her, leaving the other man panting against the door. From here he could see the man had curly dark hair and deep-set green eyes and a kiss-reddened mouth. But Shane wasn't looking at him right now. 

Now Sara had all of his attention.

Shane loomed tall over Sara and it made something twist hotly in Ryan's stomach. In that moment he looked dangerous. Ryan stood, not sure what he was going to do if something went wrong, but Shane only had eyes for her. Whatever Sara was going to tell him had been swallowed by the look in his eyes, "I was just going to _say_ ," she said, looking a little meek, but he swooped down and then they were kissing and Shane was lifting her off of the ground and onto the kitchen counter that was opposite Ryan's line of sight, hiking the skirt of her dress above her knees.

From where he stood, Ryan had the perfect view of the kitchen, watching Shane between Sara's legs, the lines in his back as he leaned over her, and pulled her by her legs closer to him. Feel like an intruder but unable to look away Ryan stared, spellbound for a least another minute. He told himself it was just cause he wanted to make sure Sara was okay.

Sara certainly looked more than okay, her hands were in Shane's hair and her legs were wrapped around his lithe waist. Next she was pushing off his jean jacket, and it fell to the floor to reveal his red plaid shirt, and then he thought he heard the distinctive click of a buckle when abruptly he realized there was a pair of eyes watching him. 

  
"Who's that?" the leather jacket man asked from his place up against the door, and Shane abruptly stopped, turning his neck, hands still very much underneath pale thighs as their eyes finally met, sending a shock down Ryan's spine and turning him scarlet. 

"Oh! Yes!" Sara said, peering around Shane's torso to smile at him, looking surprisingly blissed out, "That's what I was going to tell you. Ryan's here." 

"Oh," Shane said softly, taking in his blushing friend. He pushed back his hair that had fallen into his face, still managing to look nonplussed, "Game night." 


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane sits Ryan down to have a little talk.

Somehow they end up back in the living room together, after Shane has helped Sara off the counter and helped her fix her dress. Ryan's trying not to stare at her breasts (which are still fairly in display in that dress)  _or_ at the prominent bulge in Shane's jeans as they end up seated near him on the couch. Shane's friend, James, ends up across from him in one of the sitting chairs, watching Ryan like he's not entirely sure what to make of him. Sara, in the meantime is no help.

She's been giggling ever since Shane muttered some sort of explanation to her and James and once she saw the pile of video games and board games Ryan brought on the coffee table she's had a hard time hiding her laughter, her shoulders shaking as she covers her mouth with her hand. 

Shane's mouth is twitching as he takes in the whole scene, like he's not sure whether or not he wants to laugh with her, but his eyes are fond.

"Sara," he says, watching her giggle, and he sits up a bit taller, "Sara, I'm going to need you to calm down a moment," he reprimands and Sara lets out another giggle as she tries to apologize. He holds her chin in his thumb and forefinger, and Ryan watches her shoulders slowly sink, that blissed expression clouding her eyes again and Shane asks, "Okay?" and she nods, but he doesn't let go, waiting. "Yes, sir," she says finally, and he lets go. "Good girl." 

Ryan squirms, feeling, once again, like an intruder, even as James watches him in turn.

Shane seems to recognize this, because he says, "James, why don't you take Sara back and get started without me?" 

Sara jumps up, smoothing down her skirt and James stands, "Sounds good," he says, but before he can leave the room Shane reaches out and grabs him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "No penetration until I'm back, you got me?" The eye contact is intense even from Ryan's perspective but James doesn't look upset. "Yes, sir," he says, and Shane lets him go. "Good boy." 

Ryan's eyes are wide as saucers and he notices Sara blush. "Don't take too long then," she teases, taking James by the hand, and Shane watches them leave with a soft expression before he turns back to Ryan as though nothing unusual had taken place, looking relaxed and as chill as can be. 

"So!" Shane says, standing and patting his legs with his hands, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water? Wine?"  

Ryan blinks at him. "Um." 

"I think I'm going to have coffee, unless you want something stronger." 

"Uh. No. Coffee is okay." 

"Great." 

A couple minutes later and they're back at the couch, steaming mugs in their hands. 

"I'm sure you have questions," Shane offers pleasantly, taking a sip. 

"Um..."

"I can promise you I won't be offended." He sips again, "Probably." 

Ryan is still holding his coffee he hasn't tried yet, "I...uh. Yeah. Is that your boyfriend?" 

Shane smiles kindly at him, "Em, no. James is not my boyfriend. Or Sara's boyfriend. He is someone I hooked up with in college though."  

"Em..."

"And now obviously."

"Right." 

Shane is still smiling at him and it's driving Ryan a bit insane.

"Okay, so," he wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, getting up the courage to ask, "you invite friends over for threesomes with Sara, is that what this is?" 

Shane's nodding as he listens, "Em, sort of. Kind of. Not far off."

"Do you have an open relationship?"

"That's maybe a little closer." 

Ryan scrubs a hand over his face, "Why don't you just explain it to me, then?" 

Shane laughs, taking another sip of his coffee before responding, "Alright, alright, that's fair." He set his coffee down on a coaster on the table and Ryan followed suit, mirroring Shane's actions as he leant back against the couch, one arm resting along the top.

"When I was twenty one or so I realized that I was attracted to many different types of people. So. Like most horny young college students, I did a little exploration. I thought maybe polyamory would be my thing. And it was, for a while. I'd sleep around with multiple people, consistently, and they all knew about it, and sometimes that meant we were all sleeping together which was great. College was it's own thing, though, and outside in the 'real world' I had to figure out how that would continue, or if I even wanted it to."

Ryan nodded when Shane gave him a look, asking for him to continue.

"I still had a few 'friends' I'd meet up with now and again, but I got busy with life, with work. When I met Sara I had already been doing this sort of thing for a while, but...." he paused, "You know Garrett?"

"You slept with _Garrett_?"

"What?" Shane laughed, "No, I mean, _yeah_ , but, that's not the point. He and his ex-girlfriend were in a committed relationship together, but one that still allowed them to see other people, often as a couple or with the explicit consent of each other. It looks different depending on who you're with, different people like different things, but as long as there's an ongoing conversation then..." he shrugged, "it's kosher." 

"Different things," Ryan said slowly, still mentally processing things and trying not to blush when he asked, "Like, what you were doing with Sara and..."

"Ah, yes. Our relationship, what I do, it is a bit...Dom-my." 

"Dom-my."

"Yes. She likes it when I order her around. There's...more to it than that, but I like it too." 

"Oh." Ryan was definitely blushing now. 

"Yeah. Part of that has to do with who joins in. I choose the partner, I bring him or her back home, someone I implicitly trust, and we have fun." 

Ryan let out a huff, "Wow. That's...wow." 

Shane gave him a mischievous look, "Also, I was pretty sure our game night was _tomorrow_ night." He grinned a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. Hopefully you're not scarred for life." 

 "No, no, no," Ryan was quick to say, "I mean," he laughed nervously. "I'm definitely not going to forget this anytime soon, but...it wasn't scarring, I mean, _too_ scarring, no." Ryan tried to pretend that he wasn't flustered, but judging based off of the look Shane was giving him it wasn't working. 

"Also, I-I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry about that," Ryan promised, eyes darting back from Shane's face to his hands. 

Shane hummed, scooting a little closer to him on the couch until their legs were touching, "No, I know you won't." 

Ryan felt frozen on his spot on the couch as Shane entered his personal space, "I trust you." 

His soft brown eyes went from Ryan's eyes to his lips as he leant in so close that Ryan could feel his breath against his mouth; so slowly that Ryan had plenty of time to pull away, "I trust you," he murmured in a low rumble, causing Ryan's lips to part in anticipation, his head lifting incrementally closer, "implicitly." 

Shane pulled back before their lips could touch and Ryan felt his stomach swoop in a shock of disappointment so intense he nearly whined.

"So let me know if that's ever something you're interested in," he says rakishly and Ryan almost pulls him back in for the kiss he was denied. 

"I-I....uh..." he's finding it hard to string a single sentence together but Shane (of course) looks like he's having too much fun.

"Yeah, baby?" Shane croons and Ryan laughs at him.

".....Jesus Christ," he says, shaking his head. 

Shane laughs warmly, leaning in and giving Ryan a quick but firm peck on his cheek that makes Ryan blush and smile widely, though mostly out of nerves. 

"Okay, Ryan, I have to get back to what those two are doing back there, so if you wouldn't mind....?" 

Ryan nods, shaken out of his reverie, and begins to collect all of his stuff, shoving it in his backpack. "Right. Yeah, of course. Sorry." 

Shane follows him to the door. "Nothing to apologize for. Sorry again about the confusion. I'm still free tomorrow if you want to play." 

Ryan's eyes scan his face, not entirely sure what's exactly on offer, "I-I'd...like that," he says slowly. 

Shane smiles, a slow sly smile back at him, "Yeah?" 

Ryan nods and Shane pauses a moment before framing his face with both of his stupidly large hands, kissing him soundly on the lips. Ryan's pretty sure his heart stops all together before it goes back into high gear as Shane presses until he is able to swipe a tongue in Ryan's mouth, making him moan. Shane breathes in sharply through his nose, his hands roaming down Ryan's body clutching at flesh and fabric, pulling him close by his hips. He gives his sides and then his arse a squeeze before he pulls away, leaving a trail of saliva between them, and Ryan panting for breath. 

"Goodnight, Ryan," Shane says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he watches Ryan stumble dazedly out of their apartment and into the hall. "Drive safely, and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I-uh..." Ryan stammers and Shane grins sharkily at him. "See you tomorrow." The look on that face says he knows exactly what he's doing to him and Ryan should hate him for it. Instead all he wants is to say is, 'no, its okay, I'm down for tonight', but he can't. 

And Shane, that bastard, winks at him before shutting the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's procrastination nation over here, hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> [Sidenote: Obviously this is all fictional! I only have the greatest respect for Ryan, Shane and Sara and the Buzzfeed crew!]


	3. Game Time (Night 1 Begins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night and Ryan returns to Sara and Shane's, this time he's a little more clued-in to what he's there for (or is he?)

It's Saturday, and Ryan is early, almost fifteen minutes early, so he stands in the hallway to their apartment and counts the doors, trying to gather himself before he knocks.

He hasn't slept much since last night, his mind keeps replaying scenes over and over in his head, his imagination sprinkling in new details with each repeat. He doesn't know what to wear to a sex party, so he wears a nice white t-shirt under his jean jacket. He's wearing cologne, which now feels a little silly. This is just Shane and Sara. 

(Which is utter bull, because it's never _just_ Shane and now Sara's being added to the mix.)

This time Shane opens the door, and he's wearing a black button up with a high collar, and his hair is nicely combed and his scruff is a work of art and he looks so _good_ and this is the first time that Ryan thinks he might be allowed to _say_ it, but then Ryan realizes he's been gawking and blushes, "Hi."

"Hello there," Shane says, mouth quirking, and he steps aside to let Ryan in, eyes trailing over Ryan, unabashedly drinking him in. 

"Let me help you with that," he says, and motioning to Ryan's jacket and steps around him. It should be funny, Shane playing the host with him, but from behind, Shane presses the jacket in a slow slide of fabric off Ryan's shoulders, pressing the ghost of a kiss at the tip of his spine that peeks from under his shirt. Ryan's eyes flutter closed and he shudders at the feeling before he realizes Shane has stepped away to hang it up. 

When he opens his eyes Sara is there. "Hi," she says with a warm smile, and Ryan can't help the way that his eyes are drawn to how her soft pink sweater serves to accentuate her chest. He catches himself a moment later and meets her eyes, "Hey," he says, caught, but she's smiling mischievously now. It's a less overtly sexual look from the night before, but it reminds him of the effortlessly sexy girls he'd grown up watching on television in the early 2000's. If she so much as breathes a part of her midriff peers out above distressed jeans. It's hard not to look, but he tries to behave, even if he's fairly sure it's allowed. 

"Shane?" she asks, still looking at Ryan, and he hears a, "Go on then," and then Sara's standing up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his and they're kissing. 

 Kissing Sara is much more familiar territory; a softer, smaller body that smells, feels, _is_ feminine and very sweet. He slides his tongue into her mouth and feels her grip tighten on his arms, feeling him up. The way her chest heaves against his is very nice, and he risks allowing his hand to slide up her waist and under her shirt, first staying flat against her quivering stomach before brushing up against her bra. 

"Alright," Shane's voice says from outside of their shared intimacy, and Ryan pulls away, unsure if he'd crossed a line.  But when he looks over at him, Shane doesn't look upset. He looks hungry. 

"Why don't we move towards the bedroom, hmm?" he asks, and when Ryan turns to Sara, he sees her bite her lip before she nods. "Great." 

They step into Shane and Sara's bedroom and the first thing he notices is the king sized bed in the center. It's gorgeous and imposing and Ryan swallows. 

"Why don't you get undressed for us," he asks, and Sara nods, pulling her shirt above her head. It clings to her breasts and makes them bounce slightly when it's taken off, and Ryan allows himself to stare, before he realizes Shane is waiting. "You too, Ry," he says, and Ryan swallows before pulling his shirt off, kicking off his shoes and socks and wiggling out of his jeans until he's just in his boxers. He sets everything aside in a pile before he realizes Sara is back in front of him again.

Sara is small, even to Ryan (she's a full five and three quarters inches shorter than he is, thank you very much), and he feels especially masculine standing this close to her with her soft petite body, both of them nearly naked. She's wearing a white lacy bra that is almost nude with how pale her skin is, but it's alluring in a innocent sort of way. It still feels odd, like he's expecting Shane to get upset with him at any moment for oggling his girlfriend, but when he looks Shane is just nodding at him to get on with it so he pulls her by her hips to him, smiling when she lets out a little "Oh," before curling her arms around his neck.

She's so soft and cute that Ryan wants to kiss her, so that's what he does. It takes a moment to forget that Shane is watching all of this, but he's reminded again when Sara pulls away from the kiss and runs her arms down his shoulders and back, "He has very nice arms," she says, _about_ him and not _to_ him, which makes Ryan's nose crinkle in confusion before he feels heat at his back, a firm chest and woodsy cologne.

"He has a really nice physique," Shane agrees, "I've always admired it."

Ryan can feel a flush creeping up his neck, "Thanks. Uh, em, back at you." 

Shane laughs at that. "Still a frat boy," he tsks, and Sara snorts in agreement.

"Is this your first time with a man?" Sara asks, but before he can form a response he is pulled from Sara's arms and pushed so the back of his knees knock against the bed. He falls, seated onto the mattress, before looking up. 

"I think I'll be asking the questions if that's alright with you, Sara." 

"Yes, sir," she says softly, and Ryan watches her lower her head, standing close behind Shane and Ryan intervenes out of sympathy, "It's okay if she asks me, Shane," he says, offering her a smile until Shane takes up all of his line of sight, eclipsing her as he towers over Ryan from his spot on the bed. There's a hand in his hair, pulling slightly. 

"That's awfully generous of you, Ryan, but I'd like to remind you that I'm in charge now. When we're in the bedroom, I'm not Shane. You can call me _sir,_ or you can call me _daddy_ or whatever you're most comfortable with, but unless otherwise instructed you will refer to me by such a title, am I understood?"

Ryan's head is spinning at the possibilities, a high flush across his chest and his face. "Yes." 

"Yes, _what?_ "

Ryan blushes darker, "Yes, sir." 

"Good boy," Shane says, brushing the tips of his fingers down Ryan's cheek in a gentle caress, and Ryan's cock twitches in his boxers. "You're to obey me. If you're disobedient, there will be consequences." 

Ryan gulps, enthralled. 

"The important thing to keep in mind is safe-wording. We're going to start with the color system. Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green is go. I'll assume it's green unless you say otherwise, is that understood?"

Dazed, he nods, then remembers, "Yes, sir." 

"Good boy." 

"Is this your first time with a man?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you've been attracted to men before." It's not a question and it makes Ryan blush. 

"...yes, sir," he says, having a hard time looking at Shane then, face burning. He's not been shy about admiring hot male celebrities or athletes before but he's not been called out on it either. It was easy to deflect with them. This is something else entirely.  

Shane leans in, scrutinizing him. "Is that embarrassing to you, Ryan?"

"N-no."

"No, what?" 

"No, sir." 

"Is being dominated by a man embarrassing to you, Ryan? Not being the one on top?" He pops the "p" with a sarcastic bent, and Ryan feels his face flame harder. 

"No," he lies. 

Shane's grip on his hair gets tighter and he pulls him up onto his knees on the bed, "Ah, ah!" Shane is giving him a dark look so Ryan scrambles to answer. "Maybe, a little," he whimpers, eyes stinging. 

"Don't lie to me," Shane says in a low voice before letting go and smoothing down Ryan's hair, "It'll make things harder on all of us." 

Ryan nods, suddenly overcome with shame, unable to meet Shane's eyes. "Ryan."

He can't look at him or else he might do something stupid like cry.

"Ryan," Shane leans down and looks at him, "C'mon, look at me, baby." 

Ryan risks a look, and sees Shane in front of him with those big, amber eyes full of concern, "I'm not mad at you." Ryan feels a lump in his throat and a tear streaks down his cheek. "Hey, hey," he wipes the tear away with his thumb, "Maybe that was a little much." He gives him a small smile, "It's alright, it's okay if this is a lot right now." 

Ryan sniffs, mortified at his own weakness, abruptly unable to speak.

"Alright?" Shane leans in and kisses his pouting lips, pulling away and keeping one large hand cupping Ryan's cheek, "I know this is new to you, we're figuring it out together. I'm thrilled that you want to do this with me, that is...if you still do."

"I do," he says in rush of breath and Shane looks relieved.

"If you don't like something you can let me know and I won't do it again, alright, baby?" 

Ryan nods, entranced and feeling (while a little embarrassed) a bit better, then realizes Shane is still waiting for him.

"Yes, daddy," Ryan says without thinking, and a brilliant smile crosses Shane's face, "There we go." 

Ryan blushes. 

"There's my boy," he says so fondly that Ryan lets out an embarrassed sound.

"You don't have to baby me, d-Sh-sir," he stammers. 

"Ryan," Shane says with bemusement, "Nobody thinks you're a baby."

Sara makes a sound of disagreement from somewhere behind him and Shane gives her a look, but she puts her hands up, "I'm not trying to be mean," she says defensively. "Look, this shit can get emotional. Sometimes I cry, but sometimes that's what I needed." 

"She's right." Shane turns back to Ryan, infinitely patient, "What I'm saying is, we'll figure out what works for you. If you want me to be rough or soft with you, baby, I'm happy to figure out what works for you,  and when. I have a feeling you'll like a little bit of both, maybe depending on your mood or the kind of day you've had, but why don't we start experimenting tonight and just see where this thing goes?"

Ryan bites his lip in thought, but he nods, like Shane knew he would. "Good boy," he says, kissing his forehead, and Ryan can't help but lean into it.

Shane stands back up, and Ryan is reminded abruptly that Shane is the only one still fully dressed in the room. "Game on." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I keep putting off the actual smut, I'm sorry. The dialogue and dynamics of working it out got away from me but I wanted to post it anyway! 
> 
> Anyways I had my last final today, so I'm free! Should hopefully update again soon. Happy weekend, ya filthy animals.


	4. Game On (Their first scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With negotiations (mostly) out of the way, Shane leads Ryan in his first scene with Sara. 
> 
> (FYI here's when things become properly NSFW)

Shane observed Ryan for a long quiet moment as he made up his mind about the next course of action, watching Ryan begin to squirm on the bed in anticipation, or perhaps out of neves from being watched so closely. 

He's had his eyes on Ryan for a long while, something Sara could attest to if she was asked. He couldn't have planned their little mixup the other day better if he'd tried. It was a real accident, of course, but at least it got everything out in the open at once. Shane had half expected they'd end up going at it one night after a particularly ghastly ghost hunt, but he also knew that Ryan might have freaked on him afterward, especially knowing about Sara. Their relationship was hard to explain on the best of days, that he could be in love with one person and still be able to have room for another person in his life.  Hookups were easier to bring into the mix, but Shane couldn't help the fluttering hope in his chest that maybe Ryan would want something more. Instead of running in the opposite direction, Ryan was here with them now, he reminded himself. Even if Ryan was only in it for the sex, Ryan possessed a goodness in him that was rare to find in adults these days, and it flared a certain level of protectiveness in him that came with being a good dom. Even if he came off a bit harsh at times on Unsolved, he felt it was like being a dad, you wanted to toughen up your kid so he didn't get bullied or hurt by the outside world...right? 

Truth be told, he didn't want to change Ryan, really. He loved that Ryan allowed himself to be swept up by feeling, by a faith in something or someone else. He knew that extended to himself, too, and it was a responsibility he didn't take lightly. It was hard not to feel like a corrupting influence at the best of times, but actually having Ryan waiting on his knees on his bed was something else. 

Ryan's dark, beautiful eyes were on his, looking at him through those dark, clumped lashes and Shane felt his heart pang. God, did Ryan even know what he did to him? Remotely? 

 He hated to make Ryan cry, even if it was bound to happen again it still made him feel like a first-rate asshole. Ryan trusted him, or he thought he did, and that was something precious that Shane couldn't allow himself to break.

If it were just up to what he wanted, Shane would spend the rest of the evening slowly working up to fucking to get Ryan used to him, until Ryan's nervous ball of energy had dissipated into a lax trust in their sweet give and take. 

But this wasn't just about what he wanted. He had two subs to look after. Ryan had never done anything quite like this much less been with a man before, and he couldn't ignore Sara either. They were in this together. 

"Sara," he said, and she was by his side in a moment, "Why don't you help Ryan relax a little bit?" He watched as Ryan's eyes didn't leave his for a moment even as Sara stepped in before him, "Hey, Ry," she said with a smile, then looked up at Shane uncertainly, "You want me to, uh, massage him or make out with him or what?" Shane cocked a brow, "Sir," she added, and Ryan let out a nervous laugh. 

Hmm. If he could make Ryan laugh that might help, "I dunno," he said lazily, "Just thought he might like a lady's touch." Sara gave him a bemused look, "You mean he wants to touch the ladies," she joked back, catching his drift. "I think that might help him, yes," he says and Ryan's face broke out in a great smile, even as he turned a bit flushed at the topic, "You're saying I'll feel better if I touch some boobs?" he asks, and Shane doesn't make him say "sir" because it's great to see him looking more sure of himself. "I'm saying I wouldn't put it past you," he quips, and it does the trick because Ryan wheezes with laughter.

"Oh thank god you've got boobs here or else I'd freak out," Ryan says in a goofy voice, seeming to forget himself or the fact that Sara's standing in between the two of them, looking at him like he's a lovable idiot.

"Hey, they're good boobs," Shane defends.

"Well-I-I didn't say they weren't."

"What's wrong with my boobs?" Sara asks, with faux indignation. "Holy shit," Ryan laughs, blushing darker, "Nothing, they-they're great." 

"Yeah?" Sara asks, unclasping her bra, and she lets it fall between them, successfully gaining his whole attention. "Y-yeah," he stammers, and he allows himself a moment just to look. Sara has beautiful perky breasts, pale and round, and they look like they'd fit well in the palms of his hands. 

Ryan hears something from behind him and realizes that Shane has crawled onto the bed. He maneuvers his limbs until he is sitting behind Ryan directly, with Ryan more or less in his lap. "You can touch her," Shane says in his ear, making him shiver. "Actually, please do."  

Shane winds a casual hand around Ryan who gently cups one of Sara's breasts with his hand, and she steps closer, keening into his touch. "I'm not a ghost, Ryan, you can actually touch me," she teases, and Ryan pulls her closer with his other arm, relying entirely on instinct, and takes a nipple into his mouth and _sucks_.

"Oh, fuck," she gasps, and Ryan curls his other hand around her hip, pressing into the skin there, as he sucks onto her breast, making the nipple grow hard under his lips. He grazes his teeth against it, but doesn't bite, even as he feels Shane's hand possessively press against his stomach. 

There's some sort of silent discussion going on between Sara and Shane before Shane pulls Ryan's head back from Sara, and then lets her press it back against her other breast and he lets out a muffled moan at the hand pressing him there, suckling in a way that makes Shane grip tighter and Ryan becomes aware of a hardness pressed against his lower back.

"Fuck," Shane says roughly as he feels Ryan push back against him, scrambling for a hold on Shane's thigh even as he pushes his butt up against Shane's clothed cock, making him hiss. "You like that baby?" he asks and when Ryan moans again Shane bites at his neck, and pulls him back off her again.

"Sara, if you wouldn't mind," he says, and Sara climbs up onto Ryan's lap, effectively straddling two pairs of legs, holding onto Ryan so she doesn't fall backwards. Then Sara's kissing Ryan again, and Ryan's pent-up sexual frustration comes out in the way he commands the kiss, and Shane watches her melt into it. Soon Sara is humping against Ryan, and Shane knows how he wants this to go. 

He pulls back for a moment, careful not to let Sara fall as he retracts his legs, leaving them kissing as he goes to get the necessary items from their bedside drawer, returning so that he's on his knees behind Ryan again on the mattress.

"Ryan, take off her underwear, please," he says in Ryan's ear and he swallows tightly, before doing as he's asked, helping her shimmy out of her panties, even as she gets off him, and he swallows as he sees her neatly trimmed little pussy, "and yours," Shane murmurs, nipping somewhere behind his ear, and Ryan allows himself to be half-maneuvered out of his boxers, his cock resting up against his stomach.

Sara goes back to her place on Ryan's lap and kisses him again, while Ryan's hands brush up and down her sides. 

Things are quickly heating up and Ryan feels some dampness against his thigh before Shane gently takes his hand and guides it to Sara's cunt, pressing it against the short rough hairs and up until Ryan feels her hot slick against his fingertips, "Oh, fuck," he breathes softly, and Sara lets out a breathless laugh and says, "That's the idea," and bears down until they're inside her. "Shit." 

Shane's chin is resting on his shoulder, watching Ryan's tanned fingers go in and out of Sara's pale slit, and it takes Ryan a moment before he gets over the nerves of doing this while being watched with someone new and curls just right so that Sara lets out a sharp, "Ah," and begins to bounce on his fingers, her breasts brushing up against his chest as she seeks her own pleasure. "Fuck." 

"Another," Shane rumbles in his ear, and Ryan understands immediately and adds another finger inside her, pressing back like he did before and then he begins to rub against her clit with his thumb, abruptly more interested in seeing Sara in rapture until Sara grabs his face with both hands and kisses him hard, "Shit, shit, shit," she says against his mouth in hot puffs of air and Ryan whispers, "Fuck," and Sara is coming for the first time of the night. 

 Shane's arms snake around Ryan's waist to squeeze Sara's hips in what might be a comforting gesture before resting on her quivering thighs in the wake of her orgasm. When her eyes flutter back open she looks flushed and slightly guilty, "Um..," she says before Shane interrupts her, "I'm not going to count it against you tonight, sweetheart," he says. "What?" Ryan asks, trying to turn to face him and Shane kisses him before saying, "A lot of the time a good sub asks if they're allowed to orgasm before they do, baby." "...Oh." "We're running things a little lax today for you," he says not unkindly, and Sara gives him a grateful smile. 

"Are you ready?" he asks gently, and Sara takes a deep breath and nods. Pulling away for a moment, Shane returns to his place at Ryan's back, handing Sara a condom. 

"How are you doing right now, Ryan?" he asks as Sara tears open the wrapper and takes the rubber out, waiting. 

"Um." 

"On a scale from 1-10."

"....12." 

Shane laughs warmly, then says, "Oh, I think we could do better than _that,_ " and he reaches down and strokes Ryan's cock, making his hips stutter, "Oh, _shit..."_ and Shane's warm huff of laughter is at the back of his neck. 

Shane's large hand is wrapped around his hard penis, and Ryan can't stop staring at the way those long fingers curl around his erection, "fuck, fuck," he swears before Shane abruptly lets go, and pats Sara's thigh. "Alright," he says and suddenly Sara is rolling the condom on, and positioning herself above him.

"Fuck," she sighs, as she sinks down on him and Ryan whines in the back of his throat at how hot and tight she feels. She brings one of his hands up to grasp her breast, and lets the other stay on her hip, "Just need a sec," she breathes and he nods, their foreheads touching. 

Sara has really pretty eyes, he notices, and from this close he can see all the different shades of blue and green in them. "Wow," he says under his breath and she abruptly lifts up and bears down harder, making him cuss. 

 "Stay," Shane murmurs in his ear, and his thighs tremble with the tension in his legs as he forces himself not to thrust up, waiting as Sara gathers herself, flipping her curly purple hair before she begins to bounce on his cock. "Oh, shi-" Ryan grunts, and he digs his fingers into her sides, clenching his jaw with the weight of his restraint. 

 "Good boy," Shane says, kissing his neck again and Ryan shudders. "Sha-" he catches himself in time, "Fuck."  

"Yeah, baby?" 

"C-can I move yet, s-sir?" 

Her breasts brush against his chest with every time she impales herself on his cock, her breath is coming out shallowly, and her eyes are heavily lidded, a pink, satisfied smile on her face and it's driving him insane.

"Hmm..." Shane's teasing him and he knows it, drawing it out, testing him.

His legs shake with the effort of holding himself back. 

"Not yet," Shane says, and he whines. 

Instead, Shane's arms around him grow tighter as Shane takes hold of Sara's thin waist and begins to help guide her until she's suddenly gasping, and Ryan knows he's hitting the right spot. 

"N-now?" he gasps.

There's a warm laugh and then there are kisses along his jaw, "Beg me for it, Ryan, I know you could beg so prettily." 

Ryan quivers, "Please, sir, can I fuck her?" There's a warm huff of laughter next to his cheek.

"Hmm. You can do better than that," Shane admonishes and Ryan wants to scream. 

She's still bouncing, though a bit lighter now, her knees are shaking and she's losing traction since she's more or less doing this on her own, the pressure isn't right for him and he knows she needs this, _he needs_ this. 

  _"Daddy,_ " he whines and hears Shane let out a sharp intake of breath near his ear and knows he's on the right track, "Daddy please, I need this, will you let me?" 

"Yeah, baby," Shane answers in a gravely voice that makes his insides hot and his legs weak, "Go on baby boy, fuck her good for me, sweetheart," and Ryan's arms trail up behind Sara's back, holding her in place as he begins to thrust up, fucking her hard and fast. 

Shane's moved at some point during this, he's now lying near them where he can watch, sitting back on his elbows, and Sara's begun to get loud, "Ah, fuck, Ryan, Ry, god..." "I got you," Ryan promises against her cheek, and he's close, so close. "Shane," he whines, before remember, "sir, ah, fuck, I'm close, I'm..." 

"Go on baby," Shane's voice says, and Ryan realizes that Shane has taken his cock out of his pants and is jerking himself watching them and he meets Shane's eyes as he thrusts up one last time and then he's coming, probably the hardest he's come in his life, wrapping Sara close to him and shuddering with the intensity of it.

Before he thinks to ask, when he pulls out he rolls Sara under him on the mattress next to Shane and sticks his three fingers back inside of her making her cry out, gathering friction as he presses her into a messy kiss. He's fucking her with his fingers and rubbing against her clit until she's quaking and coming for the second time, mewling into his mouth. Gingerly he pulls his fingers out of her slick, and rolls off of Sara before he can crush her. He feels weak and boneless as he collapses on the other side of Sara, but then Shane is leaning over them with messy hair and a cheeky grin and they both smile up at him. 

"Well, I think I can keep that in the ol' spank bank for the next month or so," he says and Ryan bursts out laughing, even as he feels Sara shaking with silent giggles next to him. 

Suddenly he remembers. "Wait," and sits up, "Did you come yet?"

"Ah, no," Shane says as though that's something regretful or embarrassing, "Was going to give you a minute to collect yourself though." 

He gently helps take Ryan's condom off and ties it, taking it over to their trash can in the corner of the room, binning it before returning back over to them, and Sara takes a collecting breath before she sits up. "Can we help you with that, sir?" she asks, and Shane looks down at his cock, peeking out of his jeans, "This old thing?" he jokes and Ryan snickers. "Okay, okay," Sara rolls her eyes, "Would you like me to help undress you sir?" she asks, and Shane takes her chin in his hand before kissing her long and slow, "Yeah, alright, princess," he says, and Ryan watches a moment as she helps him unbutton his dark silk shirt before it pools on the ground next to him. She's so small next to him, but there's something beautiful about watching them together that Ryan can't help but appreciate as he watches Sara undress her boyfriend, and they share an intimate kiss. 

Again, Ryan feels a twinge of something that makes him feel like maybe he's an outsider, but before he can dwell on that feeling for too long, Shane pulls back and looks at him, "You've been doing so well tonight," he says warmly and Ryan can't help but blush with something akin to pride. 

"I think the next thing on the menu is that we have Sara show you how to suck a cock," he drawls, and Ryan feels his heart rate speed up again. 

Shane arches a challenging brow, and Ryan knows that he's checking in with him, see if this is too much, too soon...if it's too _gay_ , but all Ryan says is, "Yes, sir," and Shane smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the lovely comments I've gotten. 
> 
> NGL this is the first time I've written het porn, hope it wasn't too bad lmao. 
> 
> (Don't worry the gay is on the way).


	5. He shoots he scores (second scene of the night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ryan's got some of the tension out, Shane decides to teach him a thing or two, and they have a little heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta smut and feels coming atcha!
> 
> em, practice safe sex kiddos.

Sara's on her knees in a minute, straining up on the plush carpet in front of her boyfriend while Ryan hovers awkwardly next to them a moment.

"D'youwantmeto" he says so quickly it slurs together but Shane just says, " _down,_ " in a commanding voice and Ryan kneels next to Sara, face turning pink.

This is the first time he's been this close to another man's penis, and it's long and curved and slightly intimidating though having Sara here helps a little bit. 

It's no different than some of the porn he's watched, he tells himself as Sara leans up and begins to swirl her tongue over the head of Shane's cock, and Ryan feels his own spent dick give a heroic twitch in sympathy. 

She sucks on the head for a moment, and he hears Shane grunt. Looking up to see the look of pleasure on Shane's face is enough to convince Ryan that this is something he wants. He wants to do _that_  to Shane. 

 Shane's hand is in Sara's hair and Ryan watches as he begins to guide her up and down his cock, seeing her cheeks hollow with suction but he's also just as easily distracted by the way that Shane's eyes are heavily lidded and his mouth is open and spit-slack, and then Ryan sees her take it up, up to the hilt and lets out a surprised "holy shit," in a reverent whisper while Shane strokes her head and says, "Good girl," and the shiver that goes down Ryan's spine is like a full body shudder, incidentally drawing Shane's attention to him. 

"Alright, little guy?" he teases and Ryan can only nod, making Shane smirk. 

"Okay," Shane says and then he takes a grip on Sara's hair and Ryan watches as instead of tensing up she sinks into it, and then Shane begins to fuck her mouth. 

Ryan knows he's hard again, watching Shane's white-knuckle grasp on Sara's hair, pulling her on and off his cock. It's enough to make him squirm just watching them. "Oh fuck," he says under his breath and he can't look away, seeing the way Sara's throat flutters as she takes him down her throat. 

Abruptly he stops, and gently eases Sara off him. There's spit around her pink mouth but she doesn't wipe it right away as Shane admires her from his position. "Beautiful," he says, and she nuzzles against his thigh a moment before turning back to Ryan.

"So," Sara says, her voice a bit rough, and she arches a brow at Ryan who can't help saying, "Jesus, that's hot," and both Sara and Shane laugh.  

"Do we need a condom?" Ryan asks uncertainly and Sara and Shane share a look, "Usually, I'd say yes," Shane says, "But I'm clean if you...want to skip it." 

Ryan doesn't know what it means that he's allowed a privilege with them that their other guests aren't allowed, but figures he'd rather not suck on rubber if he can help it. "N-no, that's alright," he says, "I'm clean too," and he sees a faint pink flush on Shane's cheeks as he says, "Great." 

Sara's looking between the two of them, before she says, "O-kay, anyways, why don't you sit here," and pats the spot she had been kneeling at, and Ryan takes her place. 

Hesitant, Ryan leans in and kisses the tip of Shane's cock, which almost makes Sara burst out laughing except for the look on Shane's face. Ryan is worshipful on his knees, inexperienced as fuck but reverent, and it's so precious, clearly, that Sara decides she might not have to give him too much advice. 

There's a pearl of precum at the slit that draws his attention and Ryan gives it a little kittenlick to try it, making Shane groan and go weak at the knees. 

He looks up at Shane now with his big brown eyes and his cute smiling face and says "That's not so bad," and Shane bites his lip to keep from saying something that might scare him off. 

"How's your gag reflex?" Sara asks him, bursting the silent intensely intimate moment the two men were sharing, and Ryan looks back at her, "Uh, I don't know," he says with a big nervous grin, and Shane has to intervene now before she psychs him out, "Sara," he says sternly and she looks up at him, still a little defiant, "It's not a bad question," she insists but he arches a brow in silent warning before looking back at Ryan. 

"I'm not going to choke you," Shane promises. 

"Unless you're into that," Sara adds and Shane looks to the ceiling for patience. "Alright. That's ten," he says, and Ryan watches Sara's face bloom pink, and her eyes widen, "What? No, I didn't-"

"Fifteen."

"Shane-"

"Twenty. You want to keep it up?" The look on Shane's face brooks no argument so Sara only lowers her gaze and says, "No, sir."

The only question is when.

"After," he says and it's a promise that Sara knows he'll keep. 

Ryan looks a little confused but he doesn't say anything and that makes this a little easier. "Why don't you try taking me in your mouth?" Shane asks, and Ryan nods, eager to let the tension pass, perhaps a little too eager because he almost chokes when he attempts too much at once. 

"Hey, hey," Shane says gently when Ryan sputters. "Not all at once, it's not a race." 

Pulling off, Ryan gives Shane an embarrassed smile, and Shane reaches down and brushes a hand over Ryan's hair, "You look so good like this baby," he says, and he gets joy out of watching Ryan blush. Undressed, Shane can trace the blush from his face down his chest, and then he sees that Ryan is hard again and it makes his own cock twitch. 

"Try with your hands," Sara says from next to him and Ryan carefully reaches to grab at Shane's cock as she encourages, "Yeah, lower, on the base," and he hears Shane groan. "That way you can still work him even if you can't take him all the way." 

"Thanks," Ryan says, taking a breath before feeding Shane's cock into his mouth, slowly this time. "And breathe through your nose," Sara suggests, so he tries that, already able to feel a huge difference. 

Shane's look at him like he's a wonder as Ryan begins to bob his head, following Sara's instruction with his hands and mouth, sucking when it feels right and hearing Shane curse from above him. 

"God, Ryan," he groans, "You're doing so well." Ryan's eyes are closed, his brow furrowed in concentration as he sucks Shane off, and he's making the sweetest sounds around his cock but Shane would hate himself if he came so soon.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby," he says anyway and Ryan's eyes flutter open, earnest and so full of trust and adoration that Shane feels his stomach flip at the sight and his hips stutter into Ryan's willing mouth.

Thankfully he doesn't go back on his promise as Ryan doesn't choke, but he feels Ryan grab his thighs to steady himself and then they trail up  and he feels Ryan grabs at his ass for leverage as he begins to take him in as deeply as he can and Shane lets out a startled moan. With the way Ryan's touching him and looking at him and sucking Shane knows he's not going to last long.

 "Baby, baby, I'm gonna-fuck..." he pulls at Ryan's hair to pull him off, but that only makes Ryan moan and grip at his ass harder, fingerprints indenting into his skin. He knows that this is Ryan's competitive side coming out, maybe something he should punish in the future but for now he's moaning and coming in waves down Ryan's throat.

Shane's jaw is slack as he watches Ryan suck him down with little slurping sounds that he'll remember for _weeks_ , but abruptly Ryan pulls off, and his cheeks are big like he's trying to swallow all of it and it's endearing and a little hilarious but then Sara is next to him and taking Ryan's face in her hands and Shane realizes she's taking it from his mouth, and swallowing it. He feels his knees buckle and then he's kneeling next to them, kissing Sara sloppily on the mouth, and then turning to his newest sub who is practically keening for his attention. "Gorgeous," he says, taking Ryan by the chin and then kissing him, tasting himself, and it's filthy but he's feeling Ryan moan against his mouth, and he scoops Ryan into his lap. 

"You did so well," he growls against Ryan's mouth, and Ryan's so keyed up he's whining and rutting up against Shane's side, so Shane grasps his cock, pumping him steadily, thumbing at the head, pressing his forehead against Ryan's, sharing his breath, "Come on baby boy, come on," he urges him, and Ryan cries out and is coming as Shane kisses the cries out of his mouth, fisting his cock to work him through it until Ryan begins to whine at the overstimulation and Shane pulls his hand away. He holds Ryan's gaze as he offers his palm to him and Ryan only hesitates a moment before he's licking himself off of Shane's hand. "Good boy," he says deeply, and Ryan whimpers.

"Fuck," he hears Sara say from next to them, and she's watching them with her chin in her hands, propped against the mattress. "That's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen."

 Shane smiles crookedly at her, but he still is holding Ryan in his arms like he expects Ryan will collapse if he lets him go. There's a glazed look in his eyes that suggests he's still in subspace, and when Shane gently runs a finger along Ryan's bottom lip he sucks the digit into his mouth and makes a sweet sound. "Dear God," Shane says weakly and he looks up at Sara who has to laugh at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"He's going to be the death of me," he says and Sara only laughs harder. Shane readjusts his hold on Ryan then looks back up at Sara, "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to-" "Run a bath?" Sara guesses and he nods. "Thank you." 

 

Five or so minutes later and Shane's helping Ryan up, and he half-carries him to the bathroom, helping him into the tub. Ryan still looks dazed as he sinks into the water, but he's able to hold himself up high enough to not be a danger to himself and that's a good sign.

Shane kisses his  forehead, "Would you like something to eat or drink, baby?" he asks and Ryan blinks dazedly at him, "Um, I-I don't know."

"If I made you toast would you eat it?" Ryan nods shyly, and so Shane leaves, with Sara trailing behind him. 

They put on their robes and go about making tea and toast like nothing spectacular had just happened at all, but just before they go back into the bathroom Shane stops her in the hall and kisses her slowly, "Sara, this has been...." he looks completely at a loss for words and an adoring smile creeps up her face, "You're in love with him." 

Shane feels a blush creep up his neck and looks like he might deny it but she shakes her head, "Shane, I've known you were in love with him for months. I'm happy for you. Really." 

Shane bites his lip, "But, you're not in love with him." 

"So?"

"So..." 

"So he can be your boyfriend and not mine, that's fine," she says as casual as you please. 

Shane's mouth twitches. "That sounds complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. He can still come here, I'll still sleep with him sometimes, do scenes with him, whatever, but I don't always have to be there." 

Beautiful, wonderful, understanding Sara is such a gift that Shane isn't even sure how to say thank you. "That sounds...too good to be true." 

"Shane," she laughs, "I knew something like this might happen one day. Really. I'm not upset. You've let me see people you weren't interested in before, this is just an extra step. You saw him today, he's perfect for you."

"Sara..." he says with a little grimace, "that doesn't mean he loves me."

She rolls her eyes. "Now you're being delusional. Do you really think Ryan would be here if you were anyone else? He's good for you. And besides," she gives him a cheeky wink, "he's a good fuck." 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're the perfect girlfriend?" he asks with a grin that borders on manic. "Only you, you idiot," she laughs. "Hey," he says with a small smile, "Don't think this means I forgot about earlier." Shane watches the look on her face change, "Shit!" and he laughs, "Not tonight. Probably after he leaves," he tells her, and she gives him a smile, "Fair enough." 

Shane can only laugh as he follows her into the bathroom, Sara leaning against the sink as Shane kneels down, setting the tea tray across the tub. Ryan looks a little more awake as he does so, blinking adorably at him and at the tea and toast like they've appeared by magic. "Hey baby," Shane says, sitting on the side, "how are we feeling?" "Good," Ryan says distractedly, nibbling on a piece of toast, and looking a little shy. Shane runs a hand through Ryan's short dark hair, then takes a piece of toast for himself. "Can you give me a number? Between 1-10?" 

"...9?" Ryan guesses and Shane smiles at him, "There's no wrong answer, baby. Anything I can do to help make it a 10?" 

"No, you're perfect," Ryan says quickly, his face flushed with the heat of the bathwater and something else.

Shane can only smile at him adoringly, even as the conversation with Sara rings in his ears, "Want to tell me what's on your mind?" 

Ryan blushes deeper, "No, it's just...I'm feeling a little," "Vulnerable," Shane finishes for him, and Ryan nods, chewing on his toast for want of something else to do. 

"Did you... like what we were doing?" Shane has to ask, even if the question drops dread like dead weight into his stomach as Ryan shakes his head. 

"No," Ryan says and Shane feels his stomach clench. "No, no, I mean, I did like it, fuck, sorry, I just-" he hides his face behind his hands for a moment and Shane waits for him to gather himself. "I lov-I liked it more than I thought I would," he finishes in a rush of breath.

"And that's..embarrassing to you?" Shane guesses uneasily. 

"Maybe a little bit," Ryan confesses. "I know it shouldn't be. I really...." he's having a hard time looking at Shane, playing with his tea, and not really drinking it. "I really like you, Shane, like...really, _really_ like you, and that's kind of...awkward, I guess because I know, I mean, I know you and I are best friends and I know you do this all the time with other guys and like," he's turning rather impressively red as he goes on, "which isn't, you know, a bad thing, I'm not saying you're...a _floozy_ or something," and Shane lets out an incredulous laugh, but Ryan powers on. "Like I know you have Sara and she's really great and cool and I liked this a lot but the difference between me and you is I-I-I don't think I could do this with anyone else b-but I'd probably do anything for you."

Heart in his throat, all Shane can say is, "Oh, Ryan." 

Embarrassing tears are pricking at his eyes and Ryan blinks them away, "Which isn't to say I didn't like it, b-because I did. But I know you weren't, you know, counting on feelings, and stuff....so, if that's a problem, then I'll understand..." he says thickly, but before he can go on, Shane has pushed the tea tray back and is elbows deep in the water, soaking his robe as he kisses Ryan deeply. Ryan's hands are in his hair and Shane's are cupping his face as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until finally Shane is coming up for air, wiping away stray tears from Ryan's eyes. "I'm in love with you," Shane says in a breath, and a few more tears go down Ryan's cheek. "Wh-what?" he asks in a breath, and Shane feels a few tears of his own track down his face. "I'm in love with you, baby. I have been for months. Sara's noticed it. She's okay with it, sweetheart." Ryan hiccups a little, looking so wistful Shane has to kiss him again, eyes scrunched tight with the feeling of it. 

When they pull apart, all they can really do is smile watery smiles at one another, caught up in this moment and this revelation until they hear a sipping sound and realize Sara's still leaning against the sink, drinking the dregs of her tea. "You guys are fucking cute," she says conversationally, and Shane laughs, kissing Ryan one more time before he helps him out of the tub.

By the time Ryan's towel-dried, they've all polished off the toast and tea, and Sara gives Ryan a toothbrush from a pack of spares they have under the sink. Brushing their teeth together at the sink makes all of this feel shockingly normal, and not at all like they were having kinky sex together an hour ago, but as Ryan finds himself pressed against Shane's side in their king bed that night, with Sara gently snoring on the other side, he feels more cherished than he could've ever imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too sappy or gross for y'all. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Probably going to add one more chapter then wrap it up. Doesn't mean I won't return to this universe if people like it though! 
> 
> (My thoughts are that Ryan gets progressively more open to being dommed as he gets to know and trust Shane in this capacity so I know it's more heavily sensual vs heavily dominating but I still wanted to explore the whole 'getting together' sweetness even if it's in an unusual setting. Anyways, feedback always welcome. Cheers.)


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together had never felt so right, and Shane decides to have some more fun with Ryan as he continues their foray into this new thing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a spectacular reception to this fic, so don't worry, this isn't the end. Thanks again for all of your lovely comments and kudos and I hope to hear from y'all soon.
> 
> This is (imho) incredibly dirty so...I hope you enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Shane woke up that morning it was to the sound of someone getting dressed. He rolled over to Sara's side of the bed and blearily peered out and saw that, it was in fact, Sara who was up, wriggling into a pair of skinny jeans.

"M' where'you going?" he slurred together, and saw Sara turn and smile at him, "I have brunch with the girls this morning, remember?"

Shane vaguely remembered that conversation, but it seemed like ages ago. "Oh. Okay."

She slipped into flats then came over to the bed and kissed his forehead, mussing up his hair and making it worse than it probably already was. "I'll see you in a few hours. Figured you'd like the time with him anyway."

That's when he remembered. Him. Ryan. Last night. Good Lord.

Shane looked over and saw a distinctive lump under the duvet, with only a bit of black hair peering out the top.

"Ah. Yes." He looked back over at Sara, still uncertain if she was actually okay with this, but she just winked at him. "It'll be fine. Just don't make it weird."

Shane frowned as he saw her grab her purse, shaking her curls one more time in the adjacent bathroom before she came back out.

"How would I make it weird?" but she just gave him a look, and began to walk out.

"Don't think I've forgotten about earlier!" he called out at her and received a "I know!" in return. Hmph.

As the door shut he heard Ryan snuffle next to him, and two eyes peeped from what was essentially a comfy Ryan-burrito wrapped in their duvet. He watched Ryan's sleepiness change from dreamy to confusion then to realization just through the windows of his expressive eyes. 

"Good morning, Ry," he said, hoping to combat any morning-after-weirdness, as he lounged over next to Ryan's form on his elbows, watching Ryan move the blanket down his face like a slow-moving curtain. "Morning," Ryan croaked, and Shane smiled, leaning over him to give him a kiss good morning. That was the next necessary step: establishing their intimacy from last night to today and he felt as much as saw Ryan melt into it. That was a good sign.

"Did Sara leave?" Ryan asked next, blinking up at him, and Shane brushed his hair back from his face, "Yeah, baby, she had a brunch thing."

He framed Ryan's face with his hands as he kissed him deeper, slowly and sickly sweet and then pulled back, watching Ryan blink dopily back up at him. "Still waking up?" he asked, and Ryan grinned, "Feels like I'm dreaming." Shane crawled on top of Ryan effectively pinning him to the bed, "Naw baby, this is real," he said, his morning wood digging into Ryan's hip, and he kissed Ryan's cheek, soon feeling Ryan's own erection pressing against his thigh. Shane lifted the blanket and looked down, "Good morning to you too," he said in a silly voice, and the bed shook with Ryan's laughter, "Oh my god, you're a dork." 

"Yeah, but now you're stuck with me," Shane said, smothering Ryan's face with kisses, "Oh god," he laughed, but then Shane linked his fingers in Ryan's and pushed his hands above his head, and the atmosphere shifted almost instantly. 

"Now, you're mine." Shane's voice had lost most of the mischief he'd had moments before, and Ryan was staring openly at his mouth, "Yeah, now you're mine," Shane murmured, and then he was kissing him while Ryan was making soft sounds against his mouth. 

"C'mon baby, lemme hear you," Shane purred, and Ryan keened up into him, "Shane, please," he whined, frustrated as Shane withheld the desired friction from him, and Shane smiled against his cheek, "Shane?" he queried Ryan, feigning confusion, "Who's that?" 

"Oh my god," Ryan huffed, "Are we really going to-"

"Ah, ah, _no._ "  Shane pulled Ryan's arms up so that he was almost bowed back in bed, a knee dangerously close to his groin, pinning him in place. 

"Careful, that almost sounded like you were backtalking me, baby," Shane said in a low voice stretched over Ryan's quivering body.

"S-sorry, sir," Ryan whimpered and Shane eased up on him, "Easy mistake," he accepted graciously, and he saw Ryan relax visibly now that he'd taken control. 

"Here's how this morning's gonna go," he said, mouth just above Ryan's, and he saw that glazed look in his eyes that suggested he'd dropped, hard. "I'm going to have a little fun with you now that it's just the two of us, and now that I know we both share the same feelings I really don't want to have to wait before I get to fuck you." 

He saw Ryan visible shiver at that, "If at any time you don't like something or you don't feel ready for something, red-light me, baby." He began to press open mouthed kisses against Ryan's jaw, then trailed them down his neck, "Or if you think I'm going too fast....yellow-light me and we can take this real slow..." he accentuated this with a long, slow suck at his neck, likely leaving a mark, and Ryan whimpered. 

"What's that, baby?" Shane asked before biting down on Ryan's collarbone, watching Ryan buck in surprise, "Guh, please!" 

"Please, what baby?" he asked archly and Ryan whined, "Sh-sir, I need you." 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Shane teased him instead, and he watched as Ryan suddenly turned a bit shy. That was interesting. 

"You've never been fucked before, have you baby?" 

Ryan shook his head, cheeks flushed.

"I need you to use your words, sweetheart." At that, the little anxious spark in Ryan's eyes went out and the glazed look in his eyes from last night came back. The drop was beautiful to watch. The tension in his shoulders went out, and he was entirely placing himself in Shane's hands now.

"No, daddy," Ryan whispered. 

Shane kissed him deeply. The thought of being Ryan's first was both extremely appealing and also a warning sign that he shouldn't rush into it. For all he knew that could be one of Ryan's hard limits. 

"Is it something you've thought about?"

"Yes, daddy."

"With me?"

"...yes, daddy." 

 "Is that something you want?" Before Ryan could say anything Shane interrupted him, "Which is a real question, you don't have to say yes to make me happy. I won't get mad." 

Ryan looked flushed and nervous again even through the fog but he nodded. "Ryan," Shane said softly, letting go of Ryan's wrists and sitting back on his haunches, "Time out, if this isn't something you want, I'm serious-"

"No it is," he burst out, blinking, "I just, don't know what you're going to do, and-" 

"Did you like last night?" Shane asked, and Ryan blinked up at him, "I-I yeah. I said I did." 

"Then can you trust that I'm not going to do anything 'freaky' without checking with you first? I haven't so far, have I?" 

Ryan shook his head.

"I'm not going to choke you or spank you or anything like that unless we establish that's something you want...Ryan, I don't want our first time to be a _punishment_ for you, for goodness sake." 

Abruptly he thought about the position they were in. He had just been holding Ryan down after all. Shane gestured at Ryan's hands which had slowly gone back down from his pillow and were close to Shane's thigh on the bed but not quite touching. 

"Is that, like, do you mind when I-" 

"No, no, I-" Ryan was blushing but he cleared his throat, "I like it." 

Shane arched a brow, and he couldn't help smirking a little, "Yeah? I thought as much. You seemed like someone who might like to get held down once and a while-" 

"Shut up, Shane," Ryan interrupted, flustered, but he froze at the look on Shane's face. "-um."

"Sounds like someone is _asking_ to be punished," Shane drawled, and he saw Ryan quiver a bit beneath him.  

"Good thing you said time-out, then," Ryan offered meekly and Shane smiled, slow and sharp, sending a thrill down Ryan's spine, "Yeah, good thing, baby." 

"Time-in?" Ryan offered, looking a bit breathless and hopeful, and Shane kissed him, long and slow, "Alright, baby, time-in."

"Lucky for you, I may have a little compromise," Shane offered, and he rolled off the bed and went to a large chest that sat at the foot of their closet, riffling around until he pulled out a wooden box. He brought it over to the bed and opened it, revealing it's contents like he was giving Ryan jewels or some other such treasure, but what Ryan sat up and saw were an array of shining silver- "Plugs," Shane said, "All sizes. We can start small. Would you like that, baby?" 

Ryan stared at them for a moment. "They don't, uh, they don't look very comfortable," he confessed, looking unsure.

"I can promise you that nothing is going to be very comfortable at first," Shane said plainly. "But the girth on these should be-"

"Oh," Ryan flushed in sudden comprehension.

"Yeah," Shane said with a smirk, "This way we can work our way up until you can take me."

Ryan cleared his throat again, "Right. Okay. Sure." 

"Sure?" Shane repeated, and Ryan cottoned on, laying back again, "I mean, yes, sir." 

 "Great." 

He leant over Ryan to kiss him again, before crawling down his body, licking a stripe up Ryan's thigh and making his legs tremble. 

"I'm going to need you to keep your hands above your head," Shane murmured against the soft skin of his thigh, "And if you come before I tell you you can, you can bet there'll be consequences." That wracked a wrecked breath from Ryan's chest, but when Shane looked up he saw Ryan didn't look particularly nervous but was rather filled with electric anticipation. 

He sucked a bruise into Ryan's thigh while Ryan whimpered above him, his chest rising and falling with shallow aroused breaths.

He did this again and again until he was satisfied with the possessive marks littering his thighs, with Ryan quaking with arousal above him. 

He couldn't help running his teeth around the cheek of Ryan's ass before pulling them apart with his large hands, so that his globes were spread almost obscenely apart, making Ryan squirm, " _Stay still,"_ he warned Ryan in his commanding voice, and he heard Ryan whine as he licked a stripe up the crack to his hole.

"Shane, _Shane_ , what are you-" Ryan gasped, his voice rising in pitch, but then he stuck his tongue inside him. "Oh my _go_ -" and Ryan's hands grabbed onto the sheets, fisting them into bunches. 

Shane continued his ministrations, pushing in further with the muscle as Ryan began to push back, " _Fuck,_ Sh-" Shane's thumbs pressed harder around Ryan's ass, pressing tighter into his flesh, as a warning, making Ryan grunt, "Ungh!" He pressed further still, effectively eating him out until Ryan cried out, "Daddy!" and that seemed good enough for him. He could have gone on for much longer, to see if Ryan could come from this alone, but that wasn't the plan.

There was the sound of a cap coming off as Shane opened the bottle of lubricant, squirting it generously onto the palm of his hand, and he began to rub them together to warm it up, before pressing two of his fingers inside. He had long fingers that Ryan had admired before, and immediately they could go much further than Shane's tongue, "Daddy, please," Ryan sobbed, and Shane smirked before noticing the placement of Ryan's arms. 

"Arms above your head, baby," he rasped, curling his fingers inside Ryan until they brushed against his prostate, and Ryan cried out, letting go of the blankets with a huge display of self-restraint, lifting them shakily above his head, sobbing out, "Daddy, _please_ I..."

"If you can't hold them above your head, I'll tie them for you," Shane said seriously, and Ryan quivered. "I'll try," he said bravely and Shane kissed his thigh again, "Good boy." 

He began to scissor Ryan with his fingers which made him hiss and whine in discontent, "You're doing so well," Shane told him knowing this was going to feel tight and not be the most fun part of their night. "You're doing so well, baby." 

Shane could see Ryan's cock had begun to soften by this point and decided it was time for the plug. He slowly removed his fingers and watched Ryan swallow in anticipation as he reached for the box. 

Settling back on his haunches, Shane took out the first of the five plugs, about the diameter of a nickel, silver and cold metal against the palm of his hand. He warmed it in his hands before covering the toy in lube.

Now he climbed up Ryan's body and kissed him, tugging on his cock again to keep it interested in their goings on. "You're doing so well baby, are you ready for this?"

Ryan took a shaky breath but nodded, giving Shane a nervous smile, "I'm ready, sir," and Shane kissed his cheek, "Good boy." 

Sitting back down between Ryan's thighs Shane teased him at first, circling the toy against Ryan's hole until Ryan's toes began to curl, "Daddy, don't tease," Ryan whined, so Shane gave in and pressed the plug in, _slowly,_ gaging Ryan's reactions. 

Ryan's eyes were currently screwed shut, and Shane continued until it was snugly nestled in Ryan's ass. With the way he sharply inhaled, Shane knew it must've been just pressing against his prostate. 

"There we go," he drawled, biting his lip at the sight of the silver plug against Ryan's tan skin. "There we go _._..gorgeous." His eyes scanned Ryan's face again, "you good?"  and Ryan nodded, eyes still tightly shut. 

"I'm going to need you to answer me, baby."

"I'm g-good, daddy," he answered in a tight small voice, and Shane's heart swelled as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Ryan's knee. "You're very good, baby." 

There was a little handle on the plug, and this is what he grabbed before saying, "I'm going to fuck you now. Hands above your head, let's see if you can keep being so good, alright?" 

"-A-alright, daddy." 

And he began to began to pull out the plug and began to push it back in, making sure to brush against Ryan's prostate every time. "Guh! D-daddy, fuck!" 

Ryan was straining with the effort of keeping his hands near his head, shaking with restraint from touching his cock, and it was truly beautiful to watch, his stomach concave, making his hipbones more pronounced and bitable, so Shane did just that, moving his teeth along Ryan's hip as he continued to fuck him with the plug.

In, out, in, out, Shane fucked him on the plug before he leant in and licked Ryan's cock, making him squeal, "I'm going to...! _Shane,_ daddy, I-" 

"Go on baby," Shane panted, pressing the plug in as far as it would go, pressing just this side of uncomfortable on his prostate and making Ryan let out a sharp groan.

"C'mon, baby, lemme taste you," he growled and he finally enveloped Ryan's cock in his mouth, holding down his hips with two large hands so Ryan wouldn't unintentionally buck into his mouth even as he arched up from the bed with a cry. 

Then Ryan was coming, hot and slick, down Shane's waiting throat. He saved some in his mouth, and brought it up to Ryan, who seemed to know instinctively what it was that Shane wanted and opened his mouth, that spit-slick, dazed look on his face.

Shane pressed his lips to Ryan's as though giving him the breath of life he pushed Ryan's come into his mouth and felt him moan against his mouth as he tasted himself on his tongue. "That's right baby," Shane said roughly, "Getting used to that taste, huh, baby boy? Think you can take some more?" and Ryan nodded eagerly, looking ready to jump to his feet. "No, that's okay, stay where you're at-" Shane murmured and he climbed up so that his knees were on either side of Ryan's pillow with Ryan's head between his legs, and Ryan's arms beneath no longer on the pillow but beneath, his hands just touching Shane's calves.

"Tap my leg if you need me to back off, okay?" Shane murmured, waiting for Ryan to show he understood, "Yes daddy." And then he was pushing his cock between Ryan's lips and Ryan was suckling on the head as sweetly as he had before. "God, you were made for this," Shane groaned, slowly pushing his length further into Ryan's mouth, "That's right, baby, take all of me," he grunted as he pushed it in till it almost hit the back of Ryan's throat. 

"Fuck, yes," Shane groaned as Ryan gurgled around him, pulling back and pushing back into the warmth,  "C'mon, baby, I know you can do this," he unctioned, and Ryan made a soft moan around his cock before he began to suck again, making the most delightful desirable sounds, his eyes scrunched up tight with concentration in a way that made Shane's heart clench, "That's right, good boy," Shane muttered, pressing Ryan's hair back from his forehead even as he began to thrust shallowly into Ryan's mouth. 

He could do this for hours, remaining on edge as he watched Ryan whimper and suckle on him like a sweet summer treat. As a matter of fact...

"Next time, I'll tie you up, maybe do this with you for a few hours, huh baby?" he asked and felt as much as heard Ryan moan around his cock. "You won't be able to touch yourself, just please me, but maybe that's what you like, isn't it Ryan? You like knowing you can help make your daddy feel good, huh, baby?" Ryan was drooling, just slightly from the excitement and suckling and he was whining around him now. 

"I know, baby, I know," Shane hushed him, hand cupping his cheek, "You're doing so...so so well. You look so pretty wrapped around me, so pretty with that shiny silver toy in you...can't wait till I can push inside, you can you?" and Ryan was practically purring around him now. 

"I can't wait to fill you up, maybe push another plug in you after, keep you in me for the rest of the day so you know who you belong to," and Ryan mewled, his eyes flying open, glazed-looking with huge pupils. "Oh, you like that huh, don't you baby?" he guessed and Ryan sucked a bit harder around his cock, making Shane gasp. 

"Quite right, baby, let's fill you up now..." he groaned, and his shallow thrusts began to get more erratic, he knew he was close. "C'mon, baby boy, I know you're thirsty." Ryan was whimpering as he suckled harder, and then Shane was coming, shooting hot waves of seed, wave after wave, down Ryan throat. 

"That's right, drink up," Shane murmured, watching Ryan swallow around him again and again, this blissed expression on his face like he was drinking the sweetest nectar. "Good boy, Ryan, good boy," he said softly as Ryan managed to swallow it all gone, and even then continued suckling on him as though hoping to wring his cock for more. His cock gave a heroic twitch as though trying to satisfy him with more and it wasn't until it began to be over-sensitive that Shane finally pulled himself out of Ryan's mouth with a slick pop, and pushed himself over to lie on his side next to Ryan's form, pulling him into his arms and into a deep kiss. "Such a good sub, you're so good for me Ryan," Shane murmured between kisses. "Take me so well." 

Ryan was still out of it, in his head, floating in subspace, so he allowed himself to be cradled close, pulled into his embrace. 

"Daddy?" he asked, sounding distant, but Shane just hushed him, pulling him close and pressed a kiss to his head. "We'll try again in a little while, baby, if that's alright with you, but for now...sleep." 

It was incredible at how fast giving him his permission worked. Ryan was out like a light, and Shane happily allowed himself to follow suit. They'd both need their rest for what was to come. 

 


	7. Winner takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane sets the final boundaries for what will come, the have a little fun, and move on.

When Ryan woke again he was alone, adrift at sea in the middle of a giant bed. It made him feel like a child for a moment, blinking at the unfamiliar ceiling with syrupy thick sleep still seeping out of his system.

He stretched beneath the blankets and felt it move with him. The plug.

It brushed against his prostate just so, making him gasp, gripping white-knuckled onto the bedsheet beside him. Jesus Christ.

Maybe he should pull it out.

He reached for it, feeling the metal, surprisingly warm after being between his thighs for all of this time. His thumb went in the hook. He could pull it out, now. Nobody would blame him.

But something stopped him from doing it. It was that same something that was looking, almost guiltily at the door, that sat up and listened, for his...Shane.

Bare feet touched the floor. The clothes that were scattered around the room from last night were put in the laundry hamper he rifled through, even his, but his wallet and phone weren't there.

He turned, saw them on the nightstand. It was Sunday and almost noon. There was a robe hanging on the closet door that hadn't been there last night. He slipped it off it's hook and pulled it around him, it hung almost to his ankles, and he had to roll up the sleeves. With each step he took, Ryan felt it moving with him. It set his teeth on edge as he peered into the hall.

There were sounds from the kitchen. He walked closer, almost tip-toeing, until he saw him. Shane was up, dressed only in boxer briefs and his glasses, his tossled hair all over the place. It smelled like a late breakfast. His stomach growled.

Shane turned, glancing over his shoulder, a wry smile on his face. "Look who's awake?"

Ryan willed himself not to blush. It didn't work. He felt strangely at a loss.

Shane lifted an arm and Ryan was underneath it in a second, nuzzling into Shane's collarbone, fingers pressing into the jut of his hip.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," Shane was saying in a gentle voice, "I woke up starving, and I figured you might be the same, muscle man."

That was what was missing, even if Ryan couldn't vocalize it, this closeness. He didn't want to move from him, even as Shane was flipping potato slices. There was a plate of bacon already to the side, and a carton of eggs out. 

"Smells great," Ryan mumbled, and Shane rubbed Ryan's shoulder. "Yeah? We can have coffee or OJ...I think there's some avocados over there if you want some sliced with your breakfast-" he said, but Ryan didn't move. "Okay."

He kissed the top of Ryan's head, thumb rubbing his arm through the soft robe. "How about you," he turned and scooped Ryan up, putting him on the counter like he had done with Sara that Friday night. "Just so you're out of my way."

Ryan maybe whined. "Don't pout, baby, I don't want to burn you," Shane said, scooping the potato slices onto another plate.

"How do you like your eggs?" 

Ryan wasn't entirely listening. 

Shane tried another tactic. "You look good in my robe, baby," he offered, and immediately Ryan pulled it up, smelling it. Shane had used it earlier, and it smelled faintly of his pine deodorant and his particular brand of shampoo. It worked like a touchstone, and Ryan's eyes fluttered.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume fried eggs are fine," Shane was saying, but there was no bite to it. He just didn't want to make something Ryan wouldn't like.

"Fried eggs are good," came his muffled voice. "With the yolk runny."

"Great," Shane said, kissing his head again. He walked back and forth, finishing breakfast, and by the time he was done, everything looked and smelled incredible. Shane brought their plates and cups of OJ to the coffee table, before walking back to collect Ryan. 

"Am I carrying you or are we walking this morning?" Shane asked him and Ryan just peered out of his robe, so Shane said, "Alright," and picked him up, doing the lifting in his knees like they always told you to do.

"It's a good thing we did all those Crossfit days," he joked as he carried him to the couch bridal style, depositing him as gently as possible. "You barely went," Ryan couldn't help stating, and Shane just grinned. "I can still bench 1! 1 Bergara, ah-ah-ah!" he said in a terrible Count von Count impersonation that still made Ryan laugh. 

"Not sure you could bench me," Ryan muttered anyway, and Shane just raised a brow. "Maybe not in the gym. Why, is that a kink of yours?" he asked innocently and Ryan snorted. 

"I'm actually not entirely kidding," Shane mentioned matter-of-factly. "I mean, if muscle is what you want, I know a couple guys." 

Ryan gaped at Shane for a whole minute. "You know, maybe lets just have breakfast first." Shane grinned at him, and scooted next to him, and then they both tucked eagerly into their breakfasts. 

"This is probably the best breakfast I've ever had," Ryan said between gulpfulls. "I didn't know you could cook, daddy." 

Shane blinked at him in surprise, and Ryan felt his face flame as he belatedly realized what he had said and how easily it had come out. Before he could begin to apologize or spiral further, Shane wrapped an arm around his boy and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it, but don't eat too fast baby, or you'll upset your stomach." 

Ryan was torn between saying, 'You don't need to baby me,' and 'Yes, daddy,' so he didn't say anything at all. Ryan's ears were still pink as he relaxed into Shane's touch. But he did listen to him, and was decidedly not shoveling food down his throat anymore, but savoring the brunch that Shane had made for him. 

"Good boy," Shane told him anyway, and Ryan tried not to feel too pleased at getting his approval. 

When they were done eating, Shane took his plate from him and returned with coffee for the both of them. "God, you're a lifesaver," Ryan groaned, taking the mug gratefully. 

Shane sat next to him and placed a warm, firm hand on his thigh, over the material of the robe though his thumb was pressing just inside, burning against his skin. "We're going to talk a little about us now that we're both awake and feeling a bit more human again." Ryan cleared his throat, nodding as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"It's okay to feel a bit awkward about all of this," Shane went on gently. "And I will be working with you so you don't second-guess me all of the time. I want this with you, I want you." Shane's eyes were looking at him softly and he was as sincere as he'd ever been. It made Ryan's stomach flip. 

"What happens between us is _ours,_ I don't think it's embarrassing. It's okay if it takes a little while for you to feel that way, but if you like calling me daddy, if you like being taken care of, that's perfectly fine and I am happy to do it." 

Ryan swallowed.

"But most of all, I am happy to be with you. If you decided right now that you didn't want this, any of the kinkier stuff, I would drop it. I want to be with you, in whatever capacity you'll have me." 

He let go of Ryan's thigh to take his hand, "Sara is just glad we're finally working this thing out. She's down for this, for you being part of our life, my life. I just wanted to know if that was something you wanted." 

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He felt something welling inside him, Shane seemed to see it a moment before he did, and was on his knees in front of him in a second, gently taking Ryan's mug out of his hand and setting it next to his own cup on the coffee table. 

"This is also something we need to talk about, baby. What we've been doing is fairly intense. It's normal to crash afterward, after the drop has lifted." 

"The...drop?" Ryan asked, a solitary tear going down his cheek against his own volition. 

"Yeah baby," Shane said, holding Ryan's face between his hands and brushing that tear away with his thumb. "That fuzzy state you go into when I'm in control? That's called a sub drop."

"Oh," Ryan whispered and Shane looked at him, his brows furrowed. "When its over it can be a little emotional, so it helps if the dom-if I help take care of you, baby. Like with the bath, or breakfast, or whatever you need." 

Shane kissed Ryan's forehead then leaned back on his heels, perching himself half on the coffee table. "I'm not going to make you decide right now, I just want to avoid you going home and freaking out on me about everything we've been doing together." 

"I wouldn't freak out," Ryan said stubbornly, and Shane raised a brow.

"Okay, maybe a little," he conceded, "But not because of anything you did-" 

"No, but because you'd have a hard time admitting to yourself you like being the submissive partner," Shane finished for him, his hands resting on Ryan's knees, and Ryan felt his face heat. 

"We don't have to make any decisions now-" but Ryan interrupted him, "You're right. I'm not...used to this, but that doesn't mean I don't want it. I just..." he flushed.

"You don't know how to ask for what you want?" Shane guessed, and Ryan gave a tight nod. 

Shane's hands travelled slowly up Ryan's legs, parting the robe with his thumbs as he went. Ryan spread his legs almost without realizing he was doing it, and then Shane's fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, pulling them apart. 

Ryan was growing hard underneath this scrutiny and Shane's touch as he realized what he was looking for. 

The plug.

It's silver and shiny and still very much lodged inside Ryan's hole. Shane stares at it like it's a marvel, and his hands are still gripping Ryan's thighs and they slide underneath to cup his ass, and Ryan is panting, his chest undulating, and abruptly Shane lets go,  crawls over to the couch, and pulls Ryan onto his lap. "You were waiting for me, huh, baby," Shane asks in a low voice, and Ryan is nodding, relieved and wanting to be told he's done the right thing, that he's good. 

"Didn't think you could take it out without permission?" Shane guesses, and Ryan keens, and says "Yes, daddy," and Shane is kissing him, "You are _so_ good, baby boy." Ryan closes his eyes as he sinks into this feeling. Bliss.

 Then there is the sound of keys unlocking the door, and then Sara walks in, setting her purse on the counter. She sees the scene with the two of them, Ryan now wide-eyed and very aware of every detail, feeling caught, and a smile stretches across her features. "Hey guys, having fun?" 

"Mmhmm," Shane purrs, "Come see this." He turns, gently pushing Ryan down onto his back on the couch, and spreads his legs with his hands. Sara whistles lowly. "You have been having fun, haven't you?" she asks appreciatively, and she runs a hand down his flank. Her hand is cold and Ryan jolts, before Shane's encloses around her wrist. 

"Maybe you should be careful about taking liberties seeing as I haven't forgotten about last night," he reminds her, and she stiffens, a flush creeping up her neck. "What, _now?_ " 

Ryan is laid out and panting, and Shane is torn. He carefully pulls Ryan back up into a sitting position, and gets into his space, kissing the shell of his ear, "I'm going to punish Sara for disobeying me last night. The question is, do you want to watch or should I do it later?" 

Ryan makes a small whining sound that may have been a question, and Shane presses a kiss to his neck. _"Do you want to watch?"_

It seems like a good idea for Ryan regardless to see what to expect from him, and by the shaky breath Ryan takes in, before he whispers the word "yes" he knows he's thinking along the same lines.

"Sara," Shane says, standing watching her go from nervous to compliant in under a moment. He moves to sit in their armchair, and she approaches him slowly, looking expectant.

"Why am I punishing you?" he asks her. His eyes are hard, but Sara wouldn't expect anything less. 

"Because I got smart with you," she says quietly. 

"And?" 

"And because I didn't listen." 

"And?"

Sara looked unsure, "I don't know-"

"And because you were deliberately trying to make Ryan worried." 

"Not worried, maybe a little nervous, he's funny when he gets all-" in one movement he pulls Sara onto his lap so she's hanging over the arm of the chair, her bottom in the air.

He pulls her yoga pants down so that her panties are showing, hooks his fingers in the sides and pulls them down too so they're both down her legs. Aside from a cry of surprise when he pulled her into his lap, Sara has not struggled, but is breathing heavily as Shane brushes a large hand down her flank. "As someone who is new to this, do you really think it's wise to try to make him feel _more_ nervous than he already is?" he asks roughly and Sara lets out a quiet, "No." 

"You think it's funny to scare him?" he asks again, an edge to his voice and she repeats, "No, sir," in a wavering voice. 

"Sorry, what was that?" he asks and she shuffles on his lap so he holds her still with a firm hand, fingers digging into supple flesh. "Sara?"

"No, I-it wasn't okay, sir," she says shakily. 

"No. It wasn't." Shane looks over at Ryan who is watching them with eyes the size of dinner plates. "You're going to count to twenty. If you lose count you know that means I'll start over." 

"Yes, sir." 

He pulls back an arm and swats pale skin. The sound of his smack is tremendous in the suddenly still quiet of the room.

"One," she gasps. He cups his hand and spanks her again. "Two."

He admires the way it makes her ass jiggle, how it makes her squirm. "Th-three." 

He strikes her on her left cheek, then her right, increasing in speed and almost random placement so she doesn't quite know where it will fall, and it makes her tense and buck into it, stammering out each number. "Ten! E-eleven...guh, twelve!"  His hand dips down and between her legs to the warmth that he knows is there, and it pulls away with damp fingers, sucking on them before going back to his task, leaving Sara moaning beneath the touch of his hand. 

Ryan sat, spellbound as he watched the scene in front of him. What was more, he was hard, and that had absolutely not gone away even with nerves.

The electricity in his veins only powered through more quickly as he watched Shane spank his girlfriend, and Ryan knew without a shadow of a doubt part of it was imagining Shane spank _him._ He could only imagine how much more intense it'd feel with the plug.

 It was terrifying and heady and Ryan couldn't look away.

"Eighteen! N-n-nineteen!" her voice had risen in pitch, almost shrieking towards the end, "T-twenty!" 

True to his word, Shane stopped at twenty on the mark. He ran a delicate palm over Sara's reddened ass and thighs then, causing her to let out a stuttering gasp, but he did not spank her again, instead her underwear up first, then her pants, as smoothly and effectively as he'd pulled them down. 

"C'mere," he said in a low voice, and she was pulling herself up and into to loop of his arms and he held her close, kissing her forehead and fixing her glasses from where they had begun to slip off her face. The tension he'd carried and that she'd shouldered melted away.

"There we go, you were so good for me," he said softly, and she burrowed her face in his neck. He held her there for a moment before saying, "Now I need you to apologize to Ryan." 

Sara turns, and looks dazed and a little like she had just been crying, and Ryan feels like he's peering into something deeply personal. "I'm sorry, Ryan," she says and he shakes his head. "You don't need to apologize," he says awkwardly but Shane is giving him a look. "I mean, thank you." 

Shane turns back to Sara, "Do you want to continue with us or would you like to be dismissed?" 

"Can I stay?" she asked in a small voice, and his hand goes up to cradle the back of her neck, "Of course, sweetheart. Do you want to come help me with Ryan?"

Sara perks up visibly at that. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He gives her thigh a pat and she slides off his lap. 

"Ryan, you're pretty familiar with women," Shane drawls, striding towards him in a way that is distinctly predatory, even as Ryan sits up straighter, attempting not to look indignant. "Yeah, I'm pretty familiar," he says almost defensively, puffing out his chest as Shane's hand comes up to grab his jaw, tilting it upward. "I'm not a virgin." It'd help if he wasn't flushed when he said that. 

"Nobody accused Ryan Bergara of that," Shane said dryly and Ryan let out an embarrassed laugh. "But you've eaten a girl out, I'd assume?" 

"Oh shit-" Sara said quietly from somewhere behind Shane and Ryan swallowed. "Yeah, I have." 

Shane smiled and promptly let go of the hold he had on Ryan's jaw. 

"Great. Sara?" he gestured to the couch like he was offering her a seat, and she sat with some trepidation, obviously still sore from what had just occurred. Ryan's eyes flickered from her to Shane. 

"Can I kiss her, sir?" Ryan asked, and Shane nodded. Stretching towards her, Ryan pulled Sara in for a kiss, burying a hand in her curls. Feeling empathetic, his kisses were slow and gentle, teasing her into it, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she let one small hand touch his cheek. 

He slipped her lower lip between his teeth and drew backward, causing her to gasp into his mouth, and he nibbled on her mouth until he felt she was drawn into it. The connection was there. He could've kissed her for longer but he felt Shane's eyes on him, and thought he might be getting impatient. 

Ryan slid to his knees in front of Sara, his robe falling off one shoulder as he helped pull her yoga pants and panties back off her legs. This time, he gently took off each of her flats before taking the pants all the way off, setting them to one side. Her panties were wet and covered in slick, and, fuck, if that wasn't a confidence boost. 

 Ryan slid his tanned hands up her pale legs, and she spread them naturally, quietly gasping. She was still wearing her shirt which hung low enough to almost cover her lap, but when he looked up at her, she took it off, tossing it to one side of the couch. 

She was wearing a black lacy bra today that matched her panties, and he bit his lip as he looked at her breathing heavily above him. When was this his life? 

"You gonna eat me out or look at me all day, Bergara?" she asked, sounding more cocky than she looked, and he gave her a sly smile, tilting his head up at her. "Sorry, I'll get right on that, ma'am," he quipped, and he felt a hand in his hair, pulling just enough that he looked up into Shane's eyes almost immediately after.

"See that you do, baby," Shane said from behind him in a low voice, and Ryan swallowed. "Yes sir." 

The hand let go, and Ryan leant in, kissing and sucking at Sara's thighs, pulling her close, almost forgetting about her discipline until she hissed when he grabbed her ass. He let go, looking up with apologetic eyes, "Sorry." 

She shook her head, "Naw it's fine," she reassured him, with a crooked grin. "I like it." 

Well then.

Ryan cupped her ass with both hands and pulled her towards his mouth, getting a thrill when she groaned. "Ryan, Jesus." 

She had a short, neatly trimmed strip over her vagina, with a very pink clit that he knew was asking for attention, and he licked up her slit, making her thighs wobble. "Fuck!"

Ryan grinned rakishly up at Sara and came up to suck-ever so gently at the clit causing her to whimper, "Oh my god." 

His hands still very much held her in place, gripping her hips and her ass as he lapped at her entrance, until her whimpering turned to impatience and her hand came down to push him, burrowing him between her thighs. She was so wet he could feel it running down his chin as he tongued her, probing inside. "Fuck, fuck." 

"Sara, how does he feel inside of you?" Shane's low voice sounded distant from Ryan's perspective, but to Sara, her eyes which had fluttered closed now flew open, meeting her boyfriend's which were blown wide in lust. 

"God, so good," she said breathily, and it made her laugh as he did something with his tongue, her eyes screwing up in that sort of pleasure-pain that had her on the edge of over-sensitized. She was practically humping Ryan's face, now and he moaned against her. He seemed to like having his face fucked, which was an added bonus. 

"You,  _uh_ , you got a good boy here, _hah_ -" she groaned as he sucked at her clit again, and then she felt a finger probing at her entrance, "Shit, shit," then two. "Fuck, _Shane!_ I-" 

Shane leant in and kissed her, holding her face with both of his hands as she came, groaning into his mouth.

 Pulling back, but still with a hand in Sara's hair, Shane looked down to see Ryan slowly sit back on his haunches, his mouth and nose covered in slick. He looked vaguely dazed, blinking as he wiped his face with his hand and licked it distractedly.

Feeling a hot coal of desire sink into the pit of his stomach Shane pulled Ryan up to his chest, crowding him in and licking his way into Ryan's mouth to taste Sara on his tongue. Ryan whined, feeling the scratch of stubble Shane had begun to grow against his cheek, and Shane sat down heavily next to Sara, pulling Ryan onto his lap, straddling his thighs. 

"You are such a good boy, Ryan," Shane growled, and Ryan keened up against him, the robe only getting in his way, and he whined. Shane unwrapped him like a present, pushing the material fully off his shoulders and onto the ground, leaving Ryan's tan, tight, muscled form writhing on his lap. 

Ryan had spent most of his life liking to feel manly, of admiring big, sculpted men he'd used as motivators when doing reps at the gym, but there was something about how small he felt on Shane's lap, with Shane's hands skirting his body that made him wonder if he'd admired those men for other reasons too. If maybe he hadn't always wanted to be those men, but be with them. He couldn't compare it. Sara, and girls in general made him feel one way, Shane made him feel a whole different way, and maybe that was okay. 

Maybe he didn't have to choose.

"Sara, can you-" Shane asked, and Sara leant over to the coffee table and pulled out a drawer, riffling around in it before handing a small tube of something to her boyfriend. "Thanks." 

"Of course." Sara sat up on her knees on the couch to watch, pushing her hair out of her face. "Front row seat," she quipped and Shane shot her a dirty grin. "Splash zone," he warned and she laughed. 

Squirting lube into his hand, Shane gripped Ryan's cock with one large hand, the other hold him in place by his hip, slowly thrusting against the curve of Ryan's ass. His cock was pressing up against Ryan's ass through his boxers, and when he'd pull on Ryan's cock, Ryan would hump against it, inadvertently pressing against the plug, which would brush against his prostate.

"Daddy," Ryan gasped, and Shane nipped at Ryan's lips. "You like that baby?" he asked in a husky voice. "How does it feel to have something inside you?" 

Ryan's beautiful little needy sounds only were increasing as he spoke to him, and Shane knew that a huge part of it for Ryan was the mental stimulation, "I can't wait to push up inside your tight little ass, baby," he pushed up against him for good measure and Ryan whimpered.

"Maybe just hold you like that, maybe just make you sit on me for a while, while I read and use you just as a cockwarmer...and if you're a good little boy I'll let you come."

Ryan's cheeks were flaming at the words Shane was saying, but Shane was tugging on his cock and rutting against him and it was hard to think past that desire, "Yes daddy, yes papi, please."

Oh _,_ that was new. 

"Then maybe I'll fuck you, nice and hard, fill you up," Shane was saying to him a low voice, almost groaning himself. "Fill you up with my come and push a plug back inside you."

With the hand that wasn't tugging Ryan off, Shane pushed the plug in a little deeper making Ryan cry out. He was close, so close.

"Make you walk around like that, go to work with me inside you, evidence that you're _mine."_

Ryan saw white.

He vibrated as he came all over Shane's fingers, his head tilted back, and Shane nipped at the column of his throat, pumping him through his orgasm. When he was done, Shane offered his fingers to Ryan who sucked them off one by one.

Shane groaned, "That's right, baby boy," leaving his last two fingers in Ryan's mouth as he pushed his cock up, grinding Ryan's plush ass against him, using him to get himself off, letting Ryan suck sweetly at his digits for a delicious moment or two before he knew he was getting close, and he pulled them out. 

 "Can you take me out of my boxers, baby?" Shane asked, looking at him with drooped eyelids and a lazy sort of lust that made Ryan quick to comply, he cupped at Shane through the thin fabric, before pulling him out. Ryan was still coming down from his own orgasm, but he wanted to do well. 

"Fuck my hand," he said eagerly  up at Shane, "Please, daddy, I want you to."

As Shane groaned, his hips jolting up, Ryan leant in to whisper in Shane's ear, "harder, papi," he said breathily, enjoying the way it made Shane gasp, "fuck me like you mean it, I need you, daddy, please" and then Shane was abruptly coming through the loop of Ryan's fingers and over his hand. 

Ryan licked Shane from his hand, making satisfied sounds, and Shane let out a huff of something between a laugh and a groan. "Is that good, baby?"

Ryan still had that distant look in his eye that said he was very much in sub drop but he nodded, "Thank you, daddy," and if _that_ didn't hit Shane in the solar plexus. "God, you're so fucking perfect, baby." 

He heard Sara groan from next to them, but then Sara was standing on wobbly legs. "I don't know about you two, but I need a shower. I call dibs because I need the shower head."

Shane laughed, "Hey, remember who's in charge?" 

"Don't you want to shower with Ryan?" she asked, batting her eyes at him, and he caved. "...fair enough." The shower would be tight with two people as it is. 

Even still, he motioned for her to come to him, and she complied, and he kissed her, long and sweet. "You're always so good for me, princess."

She smiled at him, a hand in his tousled hair.  "I don't know about always," she said cheekily, and Shane let a hand sneak down to swat her playfully on the ass making her yelp. "Even still."

"Ryan, you're a star," she added, giving him a quick kiss which he returned, smiling at her. "Thanks, Sara, this was...fun."

She winked at him, picking up some of her clothes that had been scattered around the couch. "Hell yeah, man," she agreed, smiling at them before backing out of the room. 

As Sara went off to the shower, Shane laid back on the couch, tugging Ryan against his chest. "Is it...always going to be like this?" Ryan asked softly after a moment, and Shane hummed, stroking Ryan's shoulder. "Like what?"

"This...intense."

Shane pondered that. "Is it too intense?" 

"No, no, that's not....I just, I don't know." 

Shane presssd a kiss to his head. "Part of it is because we love each other." The way he said it so casually made Ryan smile. "That's also very intense and new right now. But this thing we have is an evolving thing, we can explore it together, add on things that work, leave out the rest. How's that sound?"

Ryan smiled to himself, allowing himself to relax against Shane's chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his ear, with the sound of the shower in the distance, the combined effect leaving him sleepy and warm and safe. "Good," Ryan said, closing his eyes. "That sounds good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely support with what has easily been the kinkiest fix I've ever written. 
> 
> I'll probably go back to this universe in the future, so don't fret, but comments will definitely help me know what y'all are looking for! 
> 
> Thanks a million.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
